Envie de
by Isajackson
Summary: OS Les Pensées de Rodney après un moment difficile sur la cité... POV


**Spoiler : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison : Saison 2**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé : OS - les pensées de Rodney après un moment difficile sur la cité… POV**

**Note de l'auteur : bah oui encore une songfic, j'y peux rien c'est ma période ! lol ! en ce moment j'écoute pas mal de musique et ça m'inspire !**

**Envie de…**

_Qu'on me donne l'obscurité puis la lumière_

_Qu'on me donne la faim, la soif puis un festin_

_Qu'on m'enlève ce qui est vain et secondaire_

_Pour que je retrouve le prix de la vie enfin_

Je suis épuisé. Je retrouve enfin mes quartiers et surtout mon lit ! Cette journée a encore été très dure ! Les wraiths ont encore envoyé une flotte de vaisseaux ruches et qui a-t-on appelé ? Moi ! Évidemment je suis le génie de cette cité ! Sans moi ils ne peuvent rien faire ! « Il » ne peut rien faire… il a besoin de moi et pourtant parfois il me traite plus bas que terre. Selon lui, ça m'aide à travailler dans l'urgence ! Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix ! J'ai l'impression d'être devenu un robot. De ne plus être humain et de ne plus pouvoir ressentir les choses. Et pourtant je les ressens !

_Et qu'on me donne la peine pour que j'aime dormir_

_Qu'on me donne le froid pour que j'aime la flamme_

_Pour que j'aime ma terre, qu'on me donne l'exil_

_Et qu'on m'enferme un an pour rêver à des femmes_

Je m'allonge dans mon lit, non plutôt je m'écroule, je suis tellement fatigué que je sais que je vais m'endormir tout de suite. Je suis à peine couché qu'on frappe à ma porte. Je soupire. Pas moyen d'avoir la paix cinq minutes sur cette cité. Je me lève et je vais ouvrir la porte, sur lui. Il me dévisage un instant et je m'efface pour le laisser entrer. Il si dirige vers mon lit et s'y assoit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il veut.

- Colonel ! au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué j'allais me coucher ! dis-je

- je suis désolé Rodney mais je voulais vous parler…

- oh bien sûr et ça vous donne le droit de venir me réveiller à une heure pareille ! juste pour parler ! et de quoi ? des wraiths qui se ramènent ?

- vous savez très bien de quoi il s'agit me répond il.

Je baisse les yeux. Oui je le sais mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant.

_On m'a trop donné bien avant l'envie,_

_J'ai oublié les rêves et les mercis_

_Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix_

_Et qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir et le plaisir aussi_

Je m'approche doucement de lui mais je n'ose pas parler. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrai lui dire. Alors il se lève et s'en va. Je reste immobile un instant dans le milieu de la pièce et puis finalement je me couche mais le sommeil ne veut pas venir. Moi qui étais si fatigué il y a quelques minutes je ne peux pas dormir. C'est lui qui a raison finalement. On doit parler. Je me relève et je sors de mes quartiers. Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans les siens et je sais parfaitement où le trouver.

_Qu'on me donne l'envie_

_L'envie d'avoir envie_

_Qu'on rallume ma vie_

Je le rejoins sur un des balcons de la cité. Il est appuyé à la rambarde et il semble perdu dans ses pensées puisque apparemment il ne m'a pas entendu entrer. Je fais un pas et il se retourne. Il m'a entendu finalement. Il ne dit rien et se contente de me fixer, le regard indéchiffrable. Je m'aavance et je finis par murmurer.

- vous aviez raison…

Il hoche la tête et me fait signe d'approcher un peu plus. Ce que je fais.

- Rodney… chuchote t'il en m'enlaçant. Je me laisse aller contre lui. C'est si bon. Ça me fait du bien.

_Qu'on me donne la haine pour que j'aime l'amour_

_La solitude aussi pour que j'aime les gens_

_Pour que j'aime le silence qu'on me fasse des discours_

_Et toucher la misère pour respecter l'argent_

On reste comme ça quelques minutes puis il s'écarte de moi en douceur. Je lui souris mais je sens que le cœur n'y est pas vraiment. Pourtant il me répond en me rendant mon sourire. Je ne me sens plus seul maintenant. Il est là et il ne me repousse pas comme je l'aurai pensé. Mon dieu comme je l'aime ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça m'arriverait un jour. Moi qui ai toujours vécu pour mon travail sans me soucier des autres, grâce à lui j'ai appris à voir au-delà de tout ça.

_Et pour que j'aime être sain, vaincre la maladie_

_Qu'on me donne la nuit pour que j'aime le jour_

_Qu'on me donne le jour pour que j'aime la nuit_

_Pour que j'aime aujourd'hui, oublier les toujours_

Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et approche son visage du mien. Je sais ce qu'il veut faire mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. J'ai envie de le lui dire mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. J'ai à peine ouvert la bouche qu'il plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes et… je me le laisse aller complètement. J'oublie tout et je m'abandonne dans ses bras. Notre baiser ne semble pas avoir de fin mais je me sens si bien !

_On m'a trop donné bien avant l'envie,_

_J'ai oublié les rêves et les mercis_

_Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix_

_Et qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir et le plaisir aussi_

Finalement je mets fin à ce baiser plus par manque d'oxygène qu'autre chose. Il me sourit et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je me serre un peu plus contre lui. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je tomberai amoureux d'un membre de mon équipe, je ne l'aurai jamais cru ! Et si on m'avait dit que grâce à cette personne, je retrouverai le plaisir et le désir, là non plus je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Et pourtant c'est bien ce qui est en train de m'arriver.

_Qu'on me donne l'envie_

_L'envie d'avoir envie_

_Qu'on rallume ma vie_

John s'écarte de moi et me contemple. Son regard a changé, il s'est assombrit. Et ce que je peux y lire me rend heureux. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux y répondre. Il me semble que c'est un peu tôt. Il a l'air de se rendre compte de quelque chose car il fronce les sourcils. Je tente de lui sourire d'un air rassurant et me rapproche de lui. Mais il n'est pas dupe et il s'éloigne de moi, l'air très déçu.

_On m'a trop donné bien avant l'envie,_

_J'ai oublié les rêves et les mercis_

_Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix_

_Et qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir et le plaisir aussi_

Je m'avance vers lui. Il me tourne le dos et regarde l'océan qui gronde au dessous de nous. Il faut qu'il comprenne. Je n'ai pas envie de le décevoir. Je tend la main vers lui et la pose sur son bras. Il ne bouge pas et ne fait pas mine de se dégager. Je soupire de soulagement. Il se retourne et là je vois ses yeux, mon cœur fait un bon douloureux dans ma poitrine. Ils sont remplis de larmes. Je murmure, moi aussi au bord des larmes.

- John…

Il ne répond rien et secoue la tête. il retire ma main de son bras, passe devant moi et se dirige vers la porte. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça.

_Qu'on me donne l'envie_

_L'envie d'avoir envie_

_Qu'on rallume ma vie_

- John…

Je murmure son prénom, il ne bouge pas, ne se retourne pas. Je l'appelle doucement encore.

- John… il se retourne. J'ai envie… je souris et là je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer car je sais parfaitement ce que je veux. … de toi finis-je.

Cette fois il sourit et me prends dans ses bras. Il ferme les yeux et m'embrasse. Mais cette fois, le baiser est différent. Plus sensuel et plus intense. Puis il m'embrasse sur le nez et me prend la main. Avant de sortir il me pose une dernière question qui me fait éclater de rire.

- tes quartiers ou les miens ?

_Qu'on me donne l'envie_

_L'envie d'avoir envie_

_Qu'on rallume ma vie_

**FIN**

**Voilà ça vous a plu ? c'est mon second POV, j'espère qu'il est réussi.**


End file.
